


Scents

by Drarina1737



Series: Drarina1737's SPN A/B/O Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cassie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Omega Dean, Scenting, Scents, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Dean remembers all about Cassie.





	Scents

Rose. Every time Dean smelled roses (not rose perfume, the chemical, artificial one, but real roses, flowery and sweet and classic) it reminded him of Cassie, her hard body and her scent, and her power over him when she called him ‘omega’, threw him onto the bed and rode him until they couldn’t even speak anymore, until they collapsed whispering each other’s name, sweet and flowery just like her smell.

Lemon. Whenever Dean smelled lemons, this time the artificial, chemical ones that are into wipes or motel shampoo, it reminded him of himself with Cassie. Another stupid thing to show how different they really were, after all. But really, it makes him remember being soft and pliant, leaning against the reassuring touches of Cassie’s body. She’d make him wait, beg, kneel in front of her and call her “alpha”. And she’d restrain him, she wouldn’t let him come until she wanted and he was begging for it, tears of joy and pleasure and desperation running down his face when she said “come for me, handsome”.

Pine. If Dean smelled pine, it reminded him of the aftermath, of the white bliss, of the way she’d open her windows and the pure pine smell of the woods near her home. Of the cold breeze that cooled down his body in heat, sweaty and satisfied for at least some hours. She’d then come back to bed, clean him up and trace patterns with her fingers on his back, and he’d cuddle into her and sleep until his own heat woke him up again.


End file.
